FOR HIS LOVE
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: All she ever wanted is his heart, except it already belongs to another. All she ever needed is his love however it was already given to someone else. All she ever wanted is his happiness though his happiness is from somebody else. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I am updating my Naruto Fic. Lol. If you have read the first chapter of this series of one shot then, you'll know who the characters are. THANK YOU.

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Kakashi or Naruto or any other character from this anime but I do own the OC.

**NOTE:**

In this fic. Obito and Rin are still alive or should I say _alive_.

**Plot Summary: **

All she ever wanted is his heart, except it already belongs to another. All she ever needed is his love however it was already given to someone else. All she ever wanted is his happiness although his happiness is from somebody else. That is why even though she can never have his heart, his love and his happiness she promised to protect them, his heart, his love and his happiness… even if it means losing her own.

_**For his love**_

Konoha is in the middle of war, chaos is all around the country. Ninjas are fighting here and there. Lives were taken and still the war continues. Inside the Hokage's building where every high official were meeting with the Hokage, the leader of the country, he who is the strongest.

"Yondaime, are you sure? We still have an advantage against the Rock country. Do you still wish for protection and defense rather than attack and conquer?" one of the elders asked.

"I don't want anymore bloodshed. For Konoha and for the Rock country. The people of Konoha are our top priority. I have sent the best soldiers to deliver my final warning to the Kage of the Rock country. If there is still no response from them in a week. We will take action. We will launch full force army and crush Rock country. Until that time. Focus on protecting and defending our country. Let the enemy think we are powerless against them before they knew it… they'd be in the loosing end, hit by their own rock." Minato, the fourth fire country leader said firmly.

Everyone agreed and Minato adjourned the meeting to further prepare for their military plan.

Minato turned to Kushina who is busy chewing a gum. "Will you throw that gum away you've been chewing that for hours already. I will bet it tastes horrible now." He said.

Kushina grinned. "Wanna have a taste?" she asked teasingly.

Minato groaned. "Just the thought of it grosses me out." He mumbled.

"Are you saying something Minato?" Kushina asked with lowered tone.

"No, nothing" Minato replied. It's best not to get into his former partner's bad side. Knowing Kushina, she'd probably skin him alive.

Minato stared at the large window on side of his table. "I wonder how my team is doing. Have they delivered my letter to the leader of the rock country?" he asked.

"They are probably dead." Kushina said bluntly.

Minato glared at the woman. "I am not asking you!" he snarled at her.

"Then don't speak as if no one hears you…" Kushina reasoned out.

Minato glared harder. Kushina shrugged. "Easy Minato. You are too good-looking to have wrinkles. Those punks' sure kick asses so do not worry." She said before waving and walking out of Minato's office.

A smile made its way on Minato's lips. 'Kushina sure knows how to lift my spirit up' he thought.

A knock brought Minato back to his senses. "Come in" he mumbled.

In comes, Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"For both of you to come into my office, I dearly hope its _good _news." Minato said dryly.

The Uchiha grunted while the Hyuuga 'Hn-ed'

"Spill it" Minato ordered.

"Your team is back." Uchiha informed him.

Minato's face lightened only to be spoiled by Hyuuga.

"However, only two returned. One of your members was captured in the rock country." Hyuuga said.

Minato's face darkened. "I see… who made it back." he muttered.

"Obito and Hatake managed to return with few bruises and wounds while Rin was kept captive but then no fatal casualty as of the moment." Uchiha said.

"Very Well…" Minato said he straightened. "Prepare for the _real _war. We are going to crush Rock soon." he said firmly.

"Understood" both Uchiha and Hyuuga answered.

"How soon is _soon_?" Hyuuga asked.

"In 24 hours…" Minato said in a dark voice.

Uchiha and Hyuuga exchange knowing glances.

"As you wish" they agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I hope this would be appreciated by all. Thank you!

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Kakashi or Naruto or any other character from this anime but I do own the OC.

**NOTE:**

In this fic. Obito and Rin are still alive or should I say _alive_.

**Plot Summary: **

All she ever wanted is his heart, except it already belongs to another. All she ever needed is his love however it was already given to someone else. All she ever wanted is his happiness although his happiness is from somebody else. That is why even though she can never have his heart, his love and his happiness she promised to protect them, his heart, his love and his happiness… even if it means losing her own.

**For his love**

Kajin is on the way to Yondaime's office when she met her mentor. "Kushina-sensei… is Yondaime available?" she asked.

Kushina lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

"I asked first sensei…" Kajin said.

Kushina shrugged. "As far as I know he is… I don't see him dating, but Kajin, don't you think he's a bit too old for you." she said.

Kajin sweat dropped. "Sensei… I am not asking about Yondaime's civil status. For goodness sake why would I be interested to a man half my age" she said.

It was Kushina's turn to sweat drop. "You better not tell that in front of him. Or else, you'll find yourself locked in dungeons for centuries." She said with a pat on Kajin's shoulder.

"If you say so…" Kajin said.

Kajin reached Yondaime's office and overheard the three jounins discussion. Her eyes widen when Commander Hyuuga and General Uchiha said that Rin was captured by the rock Nins.

Yes does have some ill feelings towards Rin because it was Rin whom Kakashi love, but the thought of her getting hurt doesn't appeal to her, not one bit. Besides, she knew that it would affect Kakashi and she hates it. Kajin loves Kakashi and she swore to Kakashi's mother on her death bed that she would protect Kakashi and his happiness no matter what. That is why by hook or by crook… she's going to keep that promise.

Yondaime just finished giving out orders for the attack in the rock country when Kajin decided that she had enough of eavesdropping, she needs to act.

Stepping inside the Hokage's office, Kajin kneeled down. "Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama." She mumbled.

Yondaime smiled at her. "I know you've been standing there the whole time Kajin… how I may help you?" he asked.

Kajin blushed. "Forgive my disrespectfulness Hokage-sama, I overheard your conversation, if I may request one thing from you my lord…" she said.

Minato didn't respond.

Kajin looked up to find him staring seriously at her. "Hokage-sama…" she mumbled.

"The last time you asked a favor from me it caused me Kakashi's wrath… I hope this time… you won't be asking me another favor that would make Kakashi hate me for the rest of his or mine's life." he said.

"Hokage-sama let me rescue Rin...alone." She said.

Silence reigned in the entire room. Tension arises from the room's occupants.

"Hatsu-san, I know that you are one of the top anbu's of Konoha but to enter the lion's den… you are asking Yondaime something impossible." Uchiha said.

"We cannot risk Rin's life. If we attack tomorrow, what guarantee do we have that they won't kill Rin?" Kajin asked. "Besides, the enemies must have used a genjutsu to read Rin's mind. Konoha will need all the protection we have so that invaders would not defeat us." She said.

"Hatsu-san has a point Uchiha-san…" Hyuuga said but then he looked uncertain. "However, to go alone." He said.

"I will be fine. I will not die until I bring Rin back to Konoha." Kajin said.

Uchiha and Hyuuga turned to Minato.

Minato sighed. "Kajin, do you know what you are asking me?" he asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Kajin replied.

"Kakashi will detest me for the rest of my life if something happens to you, you are the only family he has left and it would kill him if he loses you as well…" Minato said.

Kajin looked thoughtful for a moment before her poker face made its way to her face. "If it means having his happiness safe, by all means… my life is worth it." Kajin responded.

Minato stared coldly at her.

"I told you Yondaime-sama… I will not die not until I have completed my mission." Kajin said again.

"That is not my point Kajin." Minato finally said after a while. "Once I agreed to your request, I have given you my permission to die. There is no assurance you can come back alive if you invade rock country alone." He explained.

"Trust me on this one… Minato-Onii-san" Kajin said.

Minato flinched. Uchiha and Hyuuga felt uncomfortable.

"Kajin, I am starting to hate myself." Minato said after a while.

"Onegaishimasu…" Kajin said bowing lower.

The tension inside the room thickened ten notches. It took Minato minutes to think.

"Kajin, do you really promise to come back?" Minato asked sincerely.

"Yes" Kajin replied without second thought.

"Alive" Minato said sternly.

"…" Kajin was silent for a while then replied, "I will by all means do my mission"

A few more minutes passed. "Alright." Minato said with resignation. "Go to Rock country. Get Rin back." He finally said.

Kajin looked up from the floor, eyes wide. "Mi-Minato-Onii-san…" she muttered her eyes shown gratitude for the man.

"Just promise me you'd come back Kajin… bring Rin and yourself back to home. You have 24 hours to do your mission, knowing your caliber I know you can do it." Minato said.

"Hai" Kajin answered standing up. "Thank you" she said.

"Another thing, pass 24 hours and you are not back with Rin. We will attack rock country. Make sure you both remain alive, in case anything happen. I am serious Kajin. This is an order. _You cannot die._" Minato said.

"As you wish" Kajin answered.

"Good. Adjourn." Minato said. Kajin nodded and was about to leave the room when Minato called her again.

"Yes?" Kajin asked.

"See Kakashi before you leave." Minato said.

"Hai" Kajin answered the left.

"Are you really sending her alone?" Uchiha asked.

Minato nodded.

"Isn't it too risky? She might not come back alive." Hyuuga said.

"I trust Kajin, she promised. She had once asked me a favor before, a mission that almost caused her life." Minato said looking out of the window. "But she came back. That is why I know she will keep her promise." He added.

"We can only cheat death so many times Yondaime… but not all the time we can play tug-of-war with death." Hyuuga said.

"I am still willing to take the risk. If she can save Rin. Then I will be forever grateful to her, if they come back alive… I will make sure this war will be over before the enemies can say the word 'attack'" Minato said firmly.

"I am not into too much superstitions but my sharingan doesn't lie. The god of death is watching her." Uchiha said.

Minato swirled around facing the Uchiha, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Repeat what you said Uchiha" he said.

"I do not repeat what I have already said." the Uchiha replied.

Minato stood up. "Hyuuga! Run after Kajin, she is not leaving Konoha!" he snarled.

Hyuuga nodded and disappeared.

Minato glared at Uchiha. "You better be wrong on this one Uchiha. You better be wrong." He said.

"Hn"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Here is the third installment of the fic For his love. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you.

**For his love**

Kajin stood beside Kakashi's sleeping form. "Kakashi-kun…" she whispered as she pull out a necklace with a wolf symbol, she held it close to her heart before leaning down to Kakashi placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kakashi stirred a bit but didn't awaken. Kajin pulled back and caressed Kakashi's hair. "I must do this… you know that don't you Kakashi-kun… in order to keep my promise. I will protect your happiness" she mumbled and was about to leave when Kakashi although unconscious took hold of the sleeve of her anbu uniform.

Kajin stared at the sleeping ninja. "Forgive me." She muttered pulling her necklace and placing it on Kakashi's hand, Kakashi let go of Kajin's clothes only to grasp the necklace tightly on his hands.

With one last look she performed the teleportation seal and disappeared.

If only Kajin stayed a bit longer she would have heard Kakashi calling out her name and Hyuuga's team arriving.

"Kuso" Hyuuga murmured, feeling the remnants of Kajin's ki. "Just a second too late" he muttered.

He eyed the sleeping ninja. "Hold on to that charm Hatake… because that might be the only thing you can hold onto from now on… if what Uchiha predicted is true then, she's never coming back." He murmured before disappearing back to the Hokage's office.

**Twenty two hours passed**

Somewhere around the boundary of countries:

Kajin panted heavily. She manages to get herself and Rin out of the rock country. Eyeing the unconscious girl on her shoulder she let out a small smile.

"Hang on a little longer Rin… I'll definitely get you home." She said and jumped from tree to tree.

After ten hours of non-stop running and jumping, fatigue is starting to take toll on Kajin's body, but she refuses to stop not until she reach Konoha. Wincing, she readjusted Rin on her back.

"Almost there…" she whispered tiredly.

Kajin's vision blurred and knowing how bad her injuries are, chances are slim they won't reach Konoha and she'd be dragging Rin to her death as well. Placing the still weak Rin under the tree she found while escaping, Kajin pulled out a sealed scroll from her pocket and carefully hid it under Rin's clothes.

"Please keep this for me Rin" she muttered.

Breathing heavily, Kajin made a circle around Rin. "I don't have enough chakra to teleport us both back to Konoha… but I will make sure I'd keep my promise to Minato-niisan." She muttered.

Performing the teleportation seals, she passed her remaining chakra to the seal and Rin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Falling down face first, Kajin knew it's the end. A smile crept on her lips. "Gomen nasai Minato-niisan, I can only fulfill half of my promise… Kakashi-kun… forgive me." She said eye slowly dropping as her own blood started to stain the ground.

Minato tapped endlessly on the bedside table of Kakashi's hospital bed, he is already wearing his Hokage clothes.

'Just few more minutes…' he thought with knitted eyebrows. "Kajin, where are you…"

"Minato!" Kushina called entering the hospital room with a loud bang.

Minato nearly jumped off his skin. "What are you doing?! This is a hospital you know." He said agitatedly.

"As if I care! It's Rin! She's returned!" Kushina said.

"Really?!" Minato said. Kushina nodded.

Minato smiled and followed Kushina. "Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's fine, physically. She's undergoing psychological and mental examination now." Kushina said.

"That's good news… but why did you call me all of a sudden when she's still on examination?" Minato asked.

Kushina pick up her speed. "Because Rin is carrying something _very _important from rock country and Kajin left a note attach to it and it is addressed to you." Kushina said.

"What is she carrying? And why did Kajin have to leave a note? Where is she? Is she injured or is she resting already? She is fine right?" Minato asked simultaneously.

"One question at a time Minato. First, Rin is carrying a sealed scroll. Second…" Kushina paused in front of a private room.

"Second?" Minato asked.

Kushina remained speechless.

"Kushina, I am waiting you know…" Minato said noticing that Kushina somehow drifted off.

Kushina blinked. "Gomen…"

"So?" Minato asked again.

"You'll understand when you have read the message." Kushina said. Minato noticed how Kushina's voice gets lower than normal.

Minato knitted his eyebrow again. "Stop talking riddles Kushina… what's going on?" he asked.

Kushina's eyes were hidden on her bangs. "Get inside Minato…" she said.

Minato re-read and re-read the note over and over again. He can feel his body getting numb.

Kushina place a hand on his shoulder. "Minato." She murmured.

"Her mission is only to save Rin, it doesn't include saving me or Konoha. Why does she have to go all this way…?" Minato asked between gritted teeth.

He might be projecting his displeasure but Kushina knew that Minato is just worried about Kajin.

Kushina heaved a sigh. "You cannot blame Kajin, Minato. Before she is a woman; she is first your loyal soldier and whenever it concerns you or Konoha, Kajin is strict. She'll do anything, everything." Kushina said.

"But I didn't ask for this…" Minato said angrily slamming his fisted hand on his desk, Kushina allowed Minato to let out his frustration.

After a few minutes, Minato turned to Kushina. "Do you think she's safe?" Minato asked worry evident in his voice.

Kushina nodded. "Trust in her as much she trusts in you to do something about the war." She said.

"I know." Minato said and stared at the note once again. "I just hope this is not a farewell letter from that kid, because I don't know how I can face Kakashi if something happens to Kajin. She's the only remaining family left to him." He said.

Kushina hugged Minato from the back. "Don't worry… I've trained Kajin well… she is a tough soldier but she's also a woman, she'll never leave the man she love behind." she said.

"I hope so… I do hope so" Minato murmured.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Here is the third installment of the fic For his love. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you.

**For his love**

Kushina had left the Hokage's office and yet Minato cannot put his mind to rest. Glancing at the note on his table he closed his eyes.

'Just what are you trying to tell me Kajin?' he thought. Re-thinking about the hidden message on the note.

*Yondaime, if this message reaches you without me then you must know… I have failed half of my mission. I cannot return to Konoha by myself but I will make sure Rin makes it safe and sound just like what I promised. Yondaime, with this letter is a sealed scroll that contains all the information that Rock country had collected about our country and at the same time in the end of the scroll I have written my own investigation about the strategic infiltration the rock country is planning for Konoha, I have concealed it so that even if this scroll falls to the wrong hand, no one can decipher what information I have acquired. I know this move will cause me something big but I cannot let them have their way on Konoha. I will not let anybody _betray _you. Hokage-sama it's the people you _trust_ that might be the _enemy._ And Minato-Niisan, forgive me for acting on my own*

'_He came from the past and behind the shadows the serpent soaks with blood of those he killed. He reigns in silence. He casts off the light hiding the stars behind the clouds.'_

"He came from the past and behind the shadows the serpent soaks with blood of those he killed. He reigns in silence. He casts off the light hiding the stars behind the clouds. What do you mean? Kajin…" Minato murmured still with closed eyes.

A knock on the door disrupted Minato from his thoughts.

"Come in" he muttered.

Kushina entered placing a cup of hot tea on his table. "This might help" she said.

"Thank you…" he muttered giving Kushina a small smile.

Minato noticed Kushina fidget uncomfortably on her place. Minato raised the teacup to his mouth when Kushina stopped him.

"Is there something wrong Kushina?" Minato asked looking weirdly at the girl.

"Minato… something is bothering me… actually, it's been a while now…" Kushina said uncertainly.

Minato stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked setting the teacup down, Kushina looked relieved.

"The only one preparing your tea is me… however… only this time… did I realize something…" Kushina said, and then she suddenly swayed.

"Kushina!" Minato went to her side helping her steady herself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kushina shook her head. "I just don't understand…" she murmured. She started sweating.

"Understand what? Kushina, you look pale…" Minato said.

"Listen Minato…" Kushina said.

Minato nodded and listened to her.

"I get the tea from the same store, and I can trust that person with my life… so…" Kushina started to breathe hard.

"Get a hold of yourself! I'll get you to the hospital!" Minato exclaimed.

Kushina grabbed his arm. "**NO!** If my hunch is true then… someone near us is deceiving us. Someone here is betraying _you…_" she said clutching her chest.

Minato checked her eyes his hand fisted, Kushina's dilated eyes proves his theory is right. 'Poison' he thought.

"Who would do this to you…?" Minato murmured.

"I am not the target Minato… b-but… y-_you_ are…" Kushina said, she happens to glance at the scroll on top of his table. "Kajin… s-she found out who it is… she's trying… t-to w-warn you…" she stuttered.

"I'll figure it out. Promise… however, if the poison is on my tea… how come it doesn't affect me… I've been drinking this tea almost every now and then…" Minato mused.

Kushina closed her eyes, concentrated and soon enough her hard breathing stopped and the pain in her chest lessen. "I've never been this thankful for meditation…" she muttered.

"Idiot…" Minato muttered, however his voiced cracked.

Kushina smiled at Minato.

Minato carried Kushina to his chair and squatted in front of her.

Kushina flicked Minato's forehead. "Listen Minato… listen carefully for I am not going to repeat these things." She said.

Minato nodded attentively. Kushina closed her eyes as if trying to meditate. "There are poisons who affect only after it has gathered enough inside the victim's body. The poison used is like that. Since poisons are usually vein inflicted medicines the reaction is quick, however, if the poison is given orally, it will need time to take effect. If my suspicion is correct, the suspect gives the poison in small amounts because putting the complete amount would tamper the smell and taste which he knew you'd notice immediately… and his cover will be blown. However, he made one mistake Minato… he must not have thought that it is not only you who'd drink the tea… Minato… My body had acquired enough poison for it to take effect. I thought at first its fatigue that is bringing me down but then I started to rest and relax…" she said then paused to stare at Minato's eyes.

Minato's eyes widen in understanding. "You… didn't…" he muttered.

"You're not the only one addicted to tea, Hokage-sama…" Kushina joked.

Minato's lips were aligned in a thin line.

"Anyway the symptoms started to get worst. I studied my daily routine that is how I manage to get to the beginning of this… however…" Kushina held Minato's hand.

"I am no longer able to withstand the poison until I discover who is behind this…" Kushina paused again, Pain crossed her face. Minato worriedly held her hand.

"My student risked her life trying to warn you idiot. Make sure to catch him and make him pay." Kushina said tiredly. "Minato… I—"

Minato stopped Kushina from talking. "Kushina… I know… I know." he whispered.

Kushina smiled "You know what to do…" she muttered before falling unconscious.

Minato clenched his fists tighter. After a while, Minato stood up from his squatting position and made a few hand seals, a bunshin of his appeared.

"Stay and keep an eye on the things here. I'll just bring Kushina to a safer place. Anyone is the enemy, trust no one." Minato reminded his bunshin who nodded in response.

Minato took the unconscious Kushina in his arms, his eye hidden behind his bangs. "Whoever did this… will pay dearly…I will show no room for mercy nor forgiveness…" he muttered darkly as he disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Here is the third installment of the fic For his love. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you.

**For his love**

Rin watch Kakashi sleep peacefully in his hospital bed, she and Obito was released earlier because their injuries are not as serious as Kakashi's, her eyes watered when she remembered the night she was captured and tortured in the dungeon…

Obito sensed Rin's anguish. He walked up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's alright now Rin… It's alright now… no one is going to hurt you here… I'll protect you… we will… once Kakashi has regained his strength back. Everything will be back to normal" he murmured.

Rin nodded finding peace in Obito's embrace.

Obito sighed as he felt Rin relax in his arms. He looked at Kakashi and found him stirring. Soon enough, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and disoriented as he is stared at them.

Kakashi tried to focus his eyesight on the figures near where he is lying; knotting his forehead he slowly gained a clear vision of his teammates.

Weirdly, Kakashi found them embracing. He continued to knot his forehead to adjust his vision. Until he heard his best friend's voice,

"Easy now Kakashi, we are not enemies…" he said in a jolly tone, he watch as Rin pulled away from Obito and nurses a cute blush on her face.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi asked before he could stop himself.

Obito blushed and look away while Rin turned redder.

"What are you talking about wolf boy…" Obito muttered his gaze far hiding his blush.

Due to his still painful body he cannot retort back at Obito for calling him wolf boy. However, he did try hitting the boy.

When he raised his hand to playfully strike Obito, a familiar fox designed necklace fell out of his grasp and fell to the floor. Obito bended down to get it though.

"ARE!?! This is Kajin-san's amulet right? I wonder why it is here…" Obito said aloud holding up the said necklace.

Kakashi looked at the raised item and agreed with him. 'That is definitely Kajin's…' he thought.

Rin gasped and both their attention were drawn to her. She's staring wide eyed at the necklace. Suddenly, she stood up and got the necklace from Obito. Rin went to Kakashi's side.

"Kakashi-kun… does your clan bear a fox symbol on their body, something like this?" she asked holding out the necklace.

Kakashi knotted his forehead again. "Yes, a fox symbol is engraved into our clan, however only the chosen one to be the bride of the heir is given that symbol. Why?" he asked.

"Does Kajin-san have that tattoo on her body?" Rin asked her voice cracked.

Kakashi sighed. "Rin, I don't know why you kept asking irrelevant questions now…" he said.

Rin clutched his bedding tightly. "Please answer me Kakashi…does Kajin-san have a symbol like this on her body…" she asked showing the symbol on the necklace.

"Yes. She does have one… on her back just below her right shoulder blade. Why are you asking…?" Kakashi asked.

Rin dropped her hands and staring blankly at nothing, her eyes were wide in shock.

Obito and Kakashi exchange glances.

"Rin?" Obito called out the spaced out girl.

Rin didn't respond instead, she took a step back looking down at Kakashi.

Kakashi met Rin's gaze and tinge ran down his spine from the way she's staring at him. Like she's done something unforgivable.

"Rin, are you alright?" he asked the girl.

Rin shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes again and in a few minutes… Rin broke down muttering something between the lines _'It was her fault' _and _ 'she;s the one'_.

Kakashi looked at Obito. Obito nodded in understanding. He started gathering Rin in his arms but Rin pulled away still in hysterics. Obito tried pulling her again, but Rin fought back causing the necklace she was holding to fly and landed soundlessly beside Kakashi's hand.

After a few more try, Obito finally managed to calm Rin a bit, nodding to Kakashi, Obito decided to bring Rin back home.

After Obito and Rin had left his room. Kakashi was left alone at first it was a comfortable silence that filled the room, but Rin's panic-stricken face flashed in his mind and a feeling of uneasiness started to build in his body. He looked around the room.

Weirdly, he found no flowers in his bedside. Which is quite weird because Kajin usually fill that corner with get-well soon flowers. He raised the necklace beside him and stared at it.

"Maybe she's just out on a mission that is why she haven't visited me yet." He said before he fell into sleep again, the necklace resting on his stomach.

Obito and Rin arrived in her apartment. "Are you okay now Rin?" he asked.

Rin nodded.

"I don't know if it's right to ask this… but why did you reacted that way Rin… it seemed like you cannot believe something" Obito said.

Rin stiffened. Obito sighed. "Fine, you don't need to answer me… take a rest Rin…" he said.

Obito was about to leave when Rin called him. "Obito-kun…" she called him.

Obito turned to Rin.

"It was her…" Rin said.

Obito looked clueless. "Huh?"

"Kajin-san…" Rin continued.

"What about her?" Obito asked.

"It was Kajin-san who saved me… she was the one who infiltrated the rock country to save me and to gather information about the enemies without getting detected… my memories are fuzzy, I cannot remember the details… all I remember is she came to my cell and rescued me… then fighting. I vaguely remembering her getting badly hurt then I cannot remember a thing. The next thing I remember is lying under a shaded tree… a shadow looming above me and is tucking something in my clothes then I heard a voice… talking. I faintly remember what she was saying. Then nothing more." Rin narrated.

Obito noticed how Rin shook while retelling the events that happened in the rock country. He crossed the distance between him and Rin as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Rin sobbed in Obito's chest. Kajin saved her although the girl clearly showed her dislike to her, she still went to the rock country and saved her. She remembered what Kushina-sensei answered when she asked how she got back to Konoha.

"_It was an angel who brought you back to Konoha Rin…"_

No matter how she begged the young doctor to tell her who saved her, Kushina would just give her a small smile and a sad look on her eyes. Now, she understands why. Kushina is trying to keep it from her. So that she won't investigate on the matter further.

"Obito-kun… help me" Rin muttered.

"Help you where?" Obito asked.

"Help me find Kajin-san…" Rin said.

"But where do we start?" Obito asked.

Rin was silent. She shook her head. "I don't know… all I know is that Kushina-sensei is hiding something from me… when I asked her who saved me she wouldn't say who it was and would just smile sadly. Something must have happened to Kajin-san…" she said.

"Do you think… do you think she's… you know…" Obito wasn't able to finish his sentence with the pierce look on Rin's eyes.

"No! She is _not_ dead. I will never accept it. She is Kakashi-kun's remaining family. She cannot die." Rin said sternly.

"But you already said it, she was badly hurt when she saved you besides, why would Kushina-sensei hide the truth about who saved you." Obito said.

Rin was rendered silent again. Then tears started to gather in her eyes again.

Obito sighed. "Rin, get a hold of yourself… if Kajin did save you then acting this way would greatly sadden her. The least you could do to repay her deed is to live your life like you wanted to… what I said a while ago are just assumptions… I might be wrong about them. You don't have to feel so bad about yourself. I'll help you find Kajin. I promise." Obito said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Here is the third installment of the fic For his love. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Thank you.

**For his love**

Minato appeared in the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan, he readjusted Kushina in his arms. He was standing at one of the rooms in the house. The shoji door opened and from the dark room came a woman with midnight blue tresses.

"What do I owe this visit Yondaime?" the woman asked with amusement; however at the sight of a very pale Kushina alerted the woman.

"I need your help" Minato said.

"Come in Minato" she said with urgency. Minato entered the room. Once inside, the woman started lighting the lamps.

"I apologize for disrupting your sanctuary Himawari. Nevertheless, I do not trust anyone but you with Kushina." Minato said.

Himawari nodded. "Who did this to her?" she asked.

"I do not have a clue…" Minato answered.

Himawari knotted her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I do have clues… but I do not know where to start investigating. Kushina is not the real target but I am. It just happen that Kushina consumed enough poison to get her suspicious yet it was too late for her to find out who it was that is trying to poison me." Minato said.

"For someone to get that close to you and actually deceive Kushina… then that was one hell of a genius." Himawari said.

Minato tighten his lips. Himawari sighed. "I'll get Hiashi… stay with her. if what you said is true then you are poisoned as well…" Himawari said.

Minato nodded as he was trying to make Kushina as comfortable as she can.

Himawari went out of her room to get her husband as she was walking down the stairs she met up with a fast running Hiashi who arrived just a minute earlier and felt a slight disturbance in his house.

"Uh!" Himawari grunted as she bumped Hiashi on her way. If not for his strong grasp on her waist she would have to nurse a bruised hip in the morning.

"Himawari… what's going on?" Hiashi asked his wife.

"It's Minato" Himawari murmured steadying herself.

"What is Yondaime doing in our house… specifically in our room…?" Hiashi asked.

"I was about to get you… come." Himawari said.

Hiashi nodded and let Himawari lead the way back to their quarters.

Minato watch Kushina toss and turn in her sleep. He tried wiping her sweat but every time he tries to touch her, Kushina would whimper in pain and its starting to drive his nerves crazy.

A few minutes after Himawari left, he sense Hiashi's ki approach the room with Himawari leading the way.

The shoji door opened and Himawari pulled Hiashi inside the room before sealing the room again. Himawari murmured a few incantation and Minato felt the air in the room was lifted and it got lighter.

"Hiashi" he acknowledges the general of his army.

"Who did this?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"I don't know" Minato said.

"Himawari" Hiashi said.

"I've done the first stage." Himawari said kneeling beside Kushina.

"Will we save her in time?" Minato asked his voice cracking.

"Time is in our hands now Minato… with my genjutsu I have slowed the time. We'll be able to save Kushina I promise. But I need a lot of concentration. I have surrounded this room with my genjutsu however, both of you cannot stay here while I release the poison in Kushina's system. Hiashi. I will leave Minato in your care. He's got poison in his system as well." Himawari said.

Hiashi's eyes darkened. "Leave it to me." He said and stood up. "Follow me Minato." He said.

With one final look at Kushina Minato followed Hiashi.

After being left alone with Kushina Himawari let her hair loose and allows them to surround them like water.

Muttering a few incantations Kushina started to levitate into the air. Himawari's hair strands became needle-like and pierced Kushina's chakra points.

"Hang in there Hina… this will take time but I will make sure you'll be up in no time." Himawari said as she started getting the poison out of Kushina's system.

Hiashi lead Minato to one of the rooms in his household until they reach an underground room. "Come in" he said as they entered one specific room.

To Minato's surprise the room is filled with water.

"What is this room for?" Minato asked.

"Water cleanses the body using this technique we are able to remove hidden poison in our system for years now. I discovered this when Himawari nearly died of poisoning during our chunin years and from then on I secretly converted this room to our personal cleansing room. Not one in this house knows what the content of this room is… only Himawari and I know of the existence of this room. And now you know it as well… although I believe you don't have anything against it. Am I right?" Hiashi said.

"I don't have anything against it. You and Himawari will save Kushina and mine's life then I don't have anything against what you want to do on your household. You can turn your own house into a weapon if you like." Minato joked.

"Do not be silly Minato" Hiashi said using his first name.

"Hiashi… I do not know who to trust now… someone close to us wants me dead. It could be you or anybody… I am not afraid for myself… but for the people I care about." Minato said.

Hiashi sighed. "Enough of your sentiments Minato, get in the water so I can start removing the poison in your system." He said.

Minato nodded and slowly descends in the water he kept walking until Hiashi said that he could stop. The water is knee-level only. Minato took a deep breath.

"Relax now Minato. Since your body is not as affected as Kushina… then we'll have a bit difficulty. Since what we will do is force the poison out of your system. I have to ask you to open your chakra points." Hiashi said.

Minato nodded and started concentrating his chakra to the different parts of his anatomy.

The all of a sudden, small needle-like senbon hit every point of his body. Minato swayed and buckled as he coughs out some blood.

"Kuso!" Minato muttered. "H-Hiashi… w-what the h-hell are you trying t-to d-do… kill me?!" he asked angrily. He tried to move but his body is numb with the sudden strike.

"Idiot. If I want to kill you then you wouldn't have a chance to mutter a curse at me. Calm down. Take a look at what you spilled." Hiashi said as he passes few of his chakra to the almost invisible thread attached to the senbon in Minato's body.

"How come my blood turned black?" Minato asked his breathing somehow became normal.

"Those are not your blood… those are the poison in your body. Now, I'll start pulling the poison out. I am warning you Minato. This could be _very_ painful. I suggest you meditate." Hiashi said.

Before Minato could answer back he felt a wave of huge chakra enter his system as if pulling every nerve and blood in his body. He felt his knees gave in and he was in all fours in the water.

"Concentrate you idiot! This process can and will kill you if you don't concentrate!" Hiashi barked.

"You could have said that a lot sooner bastard" Minato hissed. 'You're a dead meat Hiashi when you are done' he thought. Minato closed his eyes and started meditating and concentrating on regulating his chakra.

Hiashi sighed. 'He'll probably skin me alive after this… but I cannot resist the torture, it's not everyday you can make your own Hokage suffer' he thought with a smile. Closing his eyes he started increasing the amount of chakra he is pushing inside Minato's body.

Minato felt another wave of nausea hit him. Without controlling himself he throws up again, black liquid came out of his mouth. Shaking his head as he tried to concentrate harder. He heard Hiashi curse under his breath.

"W-What's wrong?" Minato asked.

Then a loud crash. Minato opened his eyes and saw Hiashi trying to stand as he was pulled into the water.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked between breaths.

"Do not mind me… listen Minato. This poison is a strong one. It hides deep in your body and is building up to stop your ki from functioning and since I have cleared a few chakra points your ki is out of control. This room might be chakra filled to hide it, if your uncontrollable chakra leaked out we'll be in trouble. You enemy might know that you've already busted them." Hiashi said trying his best to get into his original position however since he's unable to move much he settled in sitting on the water.

Minato imitated Hiashi's position and found it more comforting. He sighed.

"I shall begin again. Watch your ki Minato" Hiashi said.

"Yes" Minato answered and concentrated really hard to regulate his chakra points. 'It feels like I am back to square one when I was training with Jiraya-sensei' he thought.

Hours passed and Minato is sweating and breathing like there is no tomorrow and Hiashi's breathing is labored.

"It's all done" Hiashi said chakra almost drained from pulling the poison out of Minato's system.

Minato however felt tired yet light. Realization hit him, these past few months he feels heavy even if he's getting enough rest. His mind started to run flawlessly. He can remember every single detail that happened in the past few months.

He immediately turns to Hiashi's direction to find him unconscious. Minato suppressed a smile and carried the tired man out of the room and back to his wife's room.

Minato arrived at the room where they left Himawari and Kushina. Knocking on the shoji door before sliding it in, his eyes widen at the sight of Kushina floating in midair as Himawari remove the poison in Kushina's body.

"Himawari…" Minato mumbled.

Himawari paused and gave Minato an inquiring look. Minato smiled a little before gesturing the unconscious man in his back.

Himawari smiled a bit. "Place him in his sleeping bag. Hiashi is never fond of poison removal it always drain him after. Unlike me who specialized in it rather than fighting." She said and saw the concern in Minato's eyes.

"No need to worry Minato. I will be fine after I am done with Kushina. The poison is no longer fatal to her however while removing the poison I have discovered few of its ingredients that could help you identify the culprit." Himawari said.

Minato nodded after comfortable placing Hiashi in his bed, he sat near Himawari watching the floating balls of black ink.

"Wondering what those black liquid are?" Himawari asked.

"No… Hiashi made me threw up all those liquid in my body." Minato muttered grimly.

"I see, however… have you notice any difference?" Himawari asked as she continues attending to Kushina.

"Difference?" Minato asked as he narrowed his eyes to observe the mass of black liquid. "They are thicker and…" Minato froze as the liquid moved. "Alive…" he ended his sentence bewildered.

"Indeed." Himawari said. "I discovered this when I first tried to remove the poison all in one like what I do most of the time with ordinary killing poison, to my surprise… the poison hid in Kushina's blood stream making it harder for me to detect them. Then I tried a different technique until I came out with this technique where I pull the poison out of Kushina's system without disrupting the flow of her bloodstream." She explained.

"And the contents of the poison and where could it possibly originate…?" Minato asked.

Himawari was silent for a while.

"Himawari…" Minato called her.

"Blood" Himawari murmured.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
